


my girl

by INCONTINENTIA BUTTOCKS (cultjours)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, bff nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultjours/pseuds/INCONTINENTIA%20BUTTOCKS
Summary: jeno couldn't wait to tell his best friend about his new crush. but then it leads to a very unexpected awakening.





	my girl

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm a mess. and this is hera.
> 
> i totally just word vomitted this whole thing. it's just a random idea and there's probably some mistakes which i couldn't be bothered to correct because it's almost 4 am. :D
> 
> please don't expect much from this.
> 
> ily

  
  


jeno barges into jaemin’s room through the window like he always does every saturday afternoon. it’s become a routine, really. today isn’t an exception of that.

 

the exception of today though is instead of their usual play hours(which they don’t really do anymore because they’re thirteen and getting old) or movie hangouts, jeno’s visit is for a totally different reason: about the girl he met today at the art school his mom enrolled him to--without his consent. when he ranted to jaemin about it, the latter laughed at him because really the only art-related thing jeno is good at is drawing a straight line.

 

back to the topic at hand, jeno met this girl at art class and he thought she was beautiful. with her healthy, shiny black hair which he got the chance to get a whiff of. he wasn’t being creep. she just had the habit of flipping her hair a lot. it smelled really nice. and fruity. it reminded him of the summer when his mom would basically banish him to the farm that his grandparents own. he watched her the entire time. the only thing he’s sure he was able to write down is her name--oh wait no, he didn’t get to ask her name.

 

jeno tends to be very shy.

 

he couldn’t wait to tell jaemin about her though.

 

jaemin, who’s busy doing his best attempt at knitting another scarf (jeno’s gotten the pleasure of getting each and every one of his ‘prototype’ scarves), doesn’t seem fazed by his not-so-smooth entrance. he barely even acknowledged his presence with a nod.

 

jeno plops onto the bed right next to his best friend, propping himself up on his elbows. he squints at the little undecipherable shapes on the scarf. he should’ve worn his glasses. 

 

he nudges jaemin. “i met a really, really pretty girl today.”

 

“huh,” his best friend grunts. his tongue pokes out the corner of his lips as he tries to concentrate on not ruining his 57th practice scarf. “good for you.”

 

jeno sighs as he lets his mind drift off towards his barely decent photographic memory of the girl’s smile. “she has such a pretty face. man, this may seem too soon but i think i’ve fallen for her, nana.”

 

jaemin hums noncommittally.

 

he stares up at the ceiling, noticing the gum stuck there, right at the middle. it’s really distracting once you start looking up. he has a vague memory of why it’s up there but it’s definitely his fault. he really just doesn’t remember the details. he then blinks up at jaemin who is still too focused on what he’s doing to entertain him properly. he makes a face, knowing his best friend won’t notice.

 

“i’m gonna ask her out,” he states as if he’ll ever get the courage to. and of course jaemin knows him well enough to know the chances of him asking the girl out is close to no way percent.

 

so he laughs at jeno. “if that happens then i better wait for it to rain pigs.”

 

jeno huffs.

 

“come on, jen,” he giggles. “tell me.. how  _ pretty _ is she? i’m curious.”

 

jeno looks up to see jaemin’s profile. the light of the sunset seeping through the window is emphasizing every shape, curve and line. he then traces it from the bangs he messily put in a poor excuse of a ponytail exposing his forehead, down to his nose and then to his lips.

 

he’s never noticed it before but now he realizes that jaemin does have such pretty lips. they’re often dry and chapped but they’re pretty and usually pink. jaemin probably has one of the prettiest lips he’s ever seen.

 

“very pretty..,” he breathes out absentmindedly. he’s not sure if he answered the question or he just described jaemin. he shakes the thought away. but then he finds himself looking up again to be met with his best friend looking right back at him with an amused smile.

 

he’s never noticed it before too--but jaemin has probably the prettiest smile on all of humankind. and jeno wishes he’s exaggerating. unfortunately, he isn’t.

 

jaemin chuckles and jeno’s heart hiccups.

 

“i know you can be more specific than that, jen.” he says as he drags his attention back to his initial task.

 

“d- she has.. the prettiest smile i’ve ever seen-- i don’t think i’ve seen a smile as pretty as hers.” he sighs. he sits up straight, almost jolting up before resting his back on the headboard of jaemin’s bed. he pulls a pillow from under his butt and plays with it to distract himself from the sudden odd thoughts about his best friend.

 

“what else?,” jaemin pushes.

 

jeno wants to go home and get his glasses so he could see better. because maybe it’s the fact that he  _ can’t _ see that’s making him see  _ things _ .

 

he clears his throat, “well, she..”

 

for some reason, he finds himself looking at jaemin again. he doesn’t understand where this sudden interest towards jaemin came from but he’s too entranced to even think about it. he doesn’t notice when he started  _ staring _ but he is. and jaemin seems to have felt it because now he’s looking right back at jeno.

 

“she has such big, beautiful doe eyes.” jeno mutters, only loud enough for jaemin to hear. “when she smiles it always reaches her eyes, and her whole face brightens up. it’s like sunrise is happening on her face. like you can see her smile painting the sun on her face in real-time.”

 

jaemin amusedly raises his eyebrows at jeno’s words. “hmm.. is that so?”

 

“yeah,” jeno dumbly mumbles. “she’s really cute too.”

 

jaemin chuckles, “yeah? how?”

 

all of his attention is now on jeno, anticipating what he’s going to say next.

 

“she- uh.. she has a nice laugh. it’s satisfying to hear. if she laughed at my jokes, i’d probably die in peace. but she only rolls her eyes at them,” jeno pouts.

 

“well then i guess you’ll have to live long or die in no peace at all.” jaemin dramatically tilts his head to the side in mock pity.

 

the older scrunches his nose at jaemin. “she also likes seeing me suffer. but then deep inside, i know she adores me. but i don’t tell her that. she cooks well. i think even if she accidentally ever screws up the food she prepared, i’d still say it’s the best. to me, she’ll never mess up.

 

she’s also very unpredictable. you can’t tell what she’s thinking. she’s kinda crazy sometimes. she’s also quite childish. if i do something she merely doesn’t like she would be mad at me. sometimes, if it’s really bad, she’ll even give me silent treatment. but that’s okay. she still makes my heart skip a beat.”

 

jeno isn’t sure he’s even thinking about the girl anymore. he isn’t even sure if the girl is real at all. because now all he could think about is jaemin. and all it took was just a smile.

 

he gazes right into jeno’s eyes. the smile that blooms on his face says “touched”.

 

jaemin keels over in laughter. “jenooo,” he whines. “are you sure you’ve only met this  _ girl  _ today? or did you just genderbend me in your head and realize i’d make a good girlfriend?”

 

“huh?” he blinks at jaemin, who’s still cackling. “i-- i think you’d make a horrible girlfriend if you were a girl.” he’s blushing now so he looks away. but he’s sure jaemin noticed so it’s no use.

 

suddenly jaemin isn’t laughing anymore. so jeno glances back to see him pouting and he felt his heart hiccup for the nth time since he got there. “but i’m not a girl, jeno..”

 

“you don’t have to be,” jeno finds himself whispering. he almost regretted it until he notices jaemin’s cheeks turning pink. and it made him think maybe his best friend is getting odd thoughts about him too. instead of a regret, it has become an achievement.

 

with a bashful smile, jaemin stutters, “i’d be a horrible boyfriend.” he looks down to tug on the scarf he almost forgot about.

 

jeno screeches, “no!”

 

the younger glances back up at jeno in question. “no?”

 

_ i think you’d make a perfect boyfriend _ .

 

and he’s never thought of that before today. he’s never looked at jaemin and thought ‘wow, he’s fucking pretty, isn’t he?’ before today. he’s never seen jaemin smile and thought he looks absolutely stunning before today. he’s never thought of all of jaemin’s perfections and imperfections and thought he’s still wonderful as he is before today.

 

he’s never felt his insides get mushy just at the thought of feeling jaemin’s lips against his before today. hell, he’s never even thought of having jaemin’s lips against his.

 

“you’ll be the perfect husband,” jeno gently utters every word as if they would hurt jaemin if he says them wrong. he says it with so much warmth that it doesn’t feel like he said it on accident.

 

jaemin’s whole face brightens when he smiles, just like jeno described and then he’s giggling. “you’re so stupid..”

 

jeno was so mesmerized by his pretty smile that he doesn’t notice when jaemin had pushed him down the bed, attacking him with kisses on the face. the scarf he was making long forgotten.

 

imagine basically confessing right after realizing you have feelings for your best friend.

 

who said jeno was a coward? tell me. i’ll fight them.

 

maybe the girl wasn’t real after all. but jaemin himself is more of a dream than reality.

  
  
  


later on, on his birthday, jaemin gives him the same scarf he was working on that day.

 

so the weird shapes were actually letters that say “jaemin’s baby”.

 

that totally made him ask jaemin to be his boyfriend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> uh.. i hope that was good unu
> 
> -hera


End file.
